Britney: The Videos
Britney: The Videos is an official DVD/home video released by pop music singer Britney Spears on November 20, 2001. It includes three music videos (to "I'm a Slave 4 U," "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know," and "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman"), combined with behind-the-scenes footage of shoots for her film debut Crossroads and her Vogue cover, a Crossroads outtakes music video to "Overprotected," her "Joy of Pepsi" commercial, and the teaser for HBO's Britney Spears: Live from Las Vegas TV program. The performance of "I'm a Slave 4 U" at the MTV Video Music Awards (also included) comes complete with Britney and snake.[1] The DVD peaked at number one (#1) in the US, becoming her first DVD peaking at the highest position in the U.S charts. The DVD held the #1 position for two weeks and was certified 2x platinum, and worldwide sales are 300.000 copies. Synopsis She's been touted as the biggest star in the world, and with her track record, it's easy to understand why. With a slew of chart-busting hits, countless sold-out concert tours, trend-setting performances, endless magazine cover stories and over 40,000,000 albums sold worldwide, the name "Britney" has become a household name. As a recording artist and now a songwriter, producer and movie actress, Britney Spears is flexing the muscles of her talent and showing the world just how unstoppable she is. On her third album, Britney, the simplicity of the little belies the breadth and depth of each song, as the music deftly flows from pop to R&B, to lush balladry to funk and techno. The video illustrations of the hits "I´m A Slave 4 U" and "I´m Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" prove that Britney's signature style continues to cause a sensation and surprise at every turn. With Britney: The Videos, you can own these incredible works of video art, as well as Britney's unforgettable performance on the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards, the groundbreaking video for "Don´t Let Me Be The Last To Know" from her multi-platinum album, Oops!...I Did It Again and for the ultimate Britney collector, we´ve included her much talked-about Pepsi commercial and the TV commercial for Britney's HBO special Britney Spears Live From Las Vegas. You'll also catch a glimpse of Britney at her photo shoot for the cover of Vogue magazine. And, as a special treat, we'll take you behind the scenes on the set of Britney's first major motion picture, Crossroads. There's even an exclusive music video for the song "Overprotected" which includes outtakes from the movie along with a one-time performance by Britney. With Britney: The Videos, you'll get to know this superstar on a first-name basis.[2] DVD Features Technical side *Available subtitles: English *Available Audio Tracks: **English (Dolby Digital 5.1), **English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) Content *Music videos: :#"Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" :#"I'm a Slave 4 U" :#"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (Only included on the US DVD) / (Thailand's Bonus Tracks Only) :#"Overprotected (Thailand's Bonus Tracks Only) *Live performances: :#"I'm a Slave 4 U" live at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards. :#"Overprotected" with outtakes from Crossroads] :#"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" live from Northern Sydney (only included on the UK & Japan DVD) *Behind the Scenes: #Britney Strikes a Pose (Vogue photo shoot) :#The Making of Crossroads *Commercials: #"The Joy of Pepsi" :#HBO presents: Britney Spears: Live from Las Vegas *Karaoke (Thailand's Bonus Tracks Only): :#"Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" :#"I'm a Slave 4 U" Designs 220px-Britney - The Videos.jpg|Standard cover Special Limited Edition DVD of Britney.jpg|Special Limited Edition DVD of Britney Category:Videos Category:Video albums